Embodiments relate to a telephoto zoom lens system capable of fast focusing with a lighter focusing lens group, and a photographing apparatus having such a telephoto zoom lens system.
With respect to a photographing apparatus using a solid state image sensor such as a digital camera, an interchangeable lens system, or a video camera, users demand high resolution, high magnification, etc. Also, consumer sophistication in photographing apparatuses has increased. Accordingly, a large diameter telephoto zoom lens system has been increasingly developed according to the market trends. In a large diameter telephoto zoom lens system, the lens group located directly behind a first lens group is commonly used as a focusing lens group. However, since the diameter of the first lens group is relatively large, the diameter of a subsequent lens group is relatively large as well and thus the weight of the focusing lens group increases. When a focusing lens group is heavy, the focusing lens group cannot be moved as quickly.